


Wee Dickie

by WritersObsession2002



Series: It's The Little Problems [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: de-aged Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002
Summary: Dick is de-aged to a two year old, after screwing up on a solo mission, and now he has to deal with the consequences (so does the rest of the Bat family.) However, who can blame him if he tries to turn a terrible situation into a good one? (At least, a good one for himself.)





	Wee Dickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going in order of oldest to youngest in this series, so after Dick it will be Jason who get's de-aged. Please let me know if you have (a) idea(s) for any of the boys. I might also do Bruce and Alfred -but only if I get enough requests.

       

        Dick screwed up. He screwed up  _majorly._

        With his wrists and ankles forced apart and tied up on different pillars, causing his body to form a giant 'X,' Dick watches as his captor readies a needle. The warehouse Dick is in is a small one, or perhaps all the high-tech science machinery makes it seem cramped. The air is chilly, and the plain, bare walls and cemented floor doesn't help. Dread is churning his stomach, and he hopes to God that help comes soon. 'Cause the mad scientist of the day is about to use him as a lab rat.

        And honestly, the amount of times something similar to the current situation happened is far too high for anyone's comfort. Dick doesn't want it to increase any further.

        While the mad scientist, she calls herself 'Dr. Aphrodite,' has been tying his right hand down, Dick had managed to press the distress button on his suit without her the wiser. If Dick is being honest, the fact that he had to do it in the first place is embarrassing alone. He's a grown ass adult, for God's sake! Furthermore, Dr. Aphrodite is working alone. 

        Dick can hear the future mocking already.

        "Are you comfortable?" Dr. Aphrodite turns and purrs, eyes gleaming with insanity. She strolls forward, hips swaying, and touches his biceps while leaning in seductively. 

        If it was under different conditions, and if Dick ignored the look in her amber hues, Dick truthfully wouldn't have minded taking the women to bed. She's tall even without the high heels, with a lean body and very nice curves. Her soft lips are inviting and the freckles that adore her nose and cheekbones are cute. And okay, She has long, flowing red locks. 

        He has a type, and it's not his fault!

        Nonetheless, the fact that she's seconds away from injecting him with only God knows what is a  _major_ turn off. Dick can feel himself sweat nervously, and his heart sinks more every passing second. 

        "Oh yeah," Nightwing replies dryly, "I'm very comfortable. I can practically fall asleep."  _Where's the backup?_  Dick had signaled for help almost thirty minutes ago. Fortunately however, the Dr. had a hard time finding a special substance beforehand. 

        Dr. Aphrodite smirks, and flips her ponytail over her shoulder. She rolls his collar down his neck, and without another word, injects him. Dick winces, but doesn't waste the effort on attempting no moving. How the hell is he suppose to escape, or even shield himself, in his current position? 

        "What are you doing?" He demands sharply.  _Please don't be poison, please don't be poison, please don't be poison, please don't be poison-_

        "Society is always concerned on preserving youthful appearances, but are never ambitious enough to actually  _do_ something," Dr. Aphrodite scowls. But then her expression smooths over, seemingly almost disinterested. "However,  _I_ am not." Her amber eyes flash with that maddening spark again. 

        It isn't the most 'evil' thing Dick has heard, but his mouth still dries. Because really, the fact that she's doing it in an 'abandoned' warehouse isn't reassuring. "So it's just suppose to make someone look younger?" He hides his spiraling fear. Dick is a 'test,' so who knows what the after effects might do?

        Out of the corner of his eye, Dick catches a glimpse of red. Dick quickly snaps his attention back to the Dr., least he gives his help away. Dick allows himself to relax slightly, his heartbeat already calming down. And hey, he doesn't feel anything, so maybe the substance is a failure? 

        Dr. Aphrodite smirks and pats his cheek. "While you're already handsome, my cure should make you look younger, yes." She turns and crosses the room, typing on her thick computer. 

        And that's when Dick's rescuer attacks. 

Dr. Aphrodite gasps and swirls around when a bat-a-rang spears her screen. She's momentary frozen in shock as Red Robin lunges. And in the next five minutes, the Dr. is unconscious and tied up.

        Yeah, really embarrassing for Dick. 

        "Are you okay?" Tim worriedly asks, after double checking that the woman is truly down. Tim makes hast with cutting Nightwing's bonds. 

        "Fine," Dick grunts, rubbing his irritated wrists. "Thanks, Red." Although, he was starting to get a nasty headache. 

        Tim shoots him a disbelieving look. "Do you know what she injected into you?" Before Dick and reply, Tim is already speaking into his comm. "Yeah, I got him. No obvious injuries, but Nightwing was injected with something. Apparently it's suppose to make one's appearance younger. Yeah, okay. See you soon."

        "I don't know what chemicals was in it," Dick shakes his head. "But aside from a headache, I feel fine."

        "Well, you should still get checked when we get to the Cave," Tim comments.

        Dick agrees whole heartily. 

        Tim calls the police to come pick up the mad scientist, and checks on said woman again. She's tied up good, and isn't going anywhere anytime soon. When they started walking outside, Dick can't help but feel...weird. It's as if his body is moving against water. Dick frowns.

        They take Red Robin's motorcycle, since Dick didn't take a vehicle himself. It's not till they're halfway to the Cave, that Dick begins to feel nauseous. Dick tells Tim such. 

        "We're almost there," Tim attempts to reassure, not sounding at that reassured himself. 

        By the time that they  _do_ arrive, Dick is as pale as a ghost and gasping for breath. He keeps his pained moans to himself, but it doesn't stop the spiking and furious agony from slithering inside him. God, he has trouble keeping himself on the parked bike with his body shaking like a leaf. 

        _"Bruce! Alfred!"_ Tim, panicked, shouts. "Hey, hey," Tim says more quietly to Dick, "it's going to be okay. Just told on. Bruce-!"

        The sound of running alerts them.

        "What's going on?" Bruce barks, taking in the scene, before grabbing Dick and supporting him as he attempts to get Dick to the medical bed. 

        Tim follows behind nervously. "I-I'm not sure. He was fine, but then he started getting nauseous and-"

        "What's the emergency?" Alfred suddenly appears. 

        "Dick was injected with something -and we don't know what."

        Dick is laid on the twin bed, and promptly curls into a protective ball. God, it  _hurts._ Everything hurts -to his eyelids and to his toes. Dick screws his eyes shut, wishing for everyone to just  _shut up and stop the_ _agony._ People are scurrying and barking orders around him. Someone tries to straighten Dick, and Dick flinches and curls tighter. Dick attempts to say "don't" or "it hurts too much" because, fuck, _touching him makes it a million times worse._ But all that escapes him is a pained groan. 

        "Dick, you need to relax."

        No. No -shut up! All the noise is effecting his migraine! Why can't everyone just leave him the hell alone?!

        "Father- what is wrong with Grayson?"

         _Shut. up. AND STOP **TOUCHING!**_

        But Dick can't fight back -it's beyond difficult to breath alone. 

        "Drake, _what_ did you do to Grayson?!"

        "Me? I didn't do anything! I saved him!"

        "You failed! He wouldn't be withering if you had 'saved him'!"

        "Both of you - _OUT!_  I can't consecrate with your bickering!" 

        Eventually, Dick blissfully blacks out from the onslaught. When Dick wakes up, his muscles ache and protest any and all movement. He moans, and turns on his side. He can feel the softness of a mattress beneath him. Blankets also weighs heavily on him. Slowly, his eyes flutter open.

        The first thing he notices is that he's in his room, in the manor. His dark green coloured wall stares back. Light from his window spills into the messy room. Making another noise of pain, Dick sits up. Alfred is gathering some dirty clothes, but when he notices that Dick's awake he stops and comes forward. 

        "Master Dick-" but then he pauses, two feet away. With a neutral expression, Alfred asks, "do you know who I am?"

         _What?_ Why wouldn't Dick know who Alfred? And hey -since when is Alfred so much taller? Dick tries to say 'what? Of course I do, Alfred,' but all that comes out was "waa? Cause I do, Alfie."

         _What?_

          Dick blinks again.  _The hell?_

        Alfred visibly relaxes. He comes closer and bends so that he's eye level with Dick. "Master Dick, do you remember what happened?"

        _What happened before?_ Hold on, why had they been so far from eye level before? True, Dick is sitting down, but he isn't  _that_ short. Dick tries to get off the bed, but he stumbles and Alfred drops the clothes in order to catch him under the arms. 

        "You must be more careful, sir," Alfred, with surprising gentleness, plants Dick firmly on the wooden floor. 

        "Waa?" Dick looked around, and notices that  _everything_ is bigger than he remembers. "Waas going on?" Finally, he glances down at himself and freezes. Nothing is bigger.  _He's_ smaller! His voice is stuck in his throat. Wide-eyed with fear, Dick stares and his baby-ish hands and back to Alfred.

        Alfred sighs and rubs his nose. "I'm afraid that you've been...de-aged. Thankfully, however, you seem to still hold your memories."  Alfred keeps talking, but Dick doesn't comprehend anything aside from the word 'de-aged.'

         _De-aged? I've been de-aged?_  

        Everything hits Dick like a train -screwing up, getting captured, getting a needle to the throat, Tim finding him....

         _Oh. Oh, fucking God. I've been de-aged._

"Now that you're awake, I should alert the others-"

        "Wai!" Dick snaps out of his daze, and suddenly latches onto Alfred's pant leg. Honestly, it was more for stability more than anything. The shock still hasn't completely worn off, and the floor is spinning beneath Dick's tiny feet. It's then that he also notices that he's naked, excluding a diaper. 

        Alfred rises a brow.

        "Don - _don't_ twell hwem!" Dick protest, hating the fact that he had trouble with his 'T's' when he was little. It wasn't until he was four that he finally overcame that mispronunciation. Well, he's little again now, isn't he?

        "Why not?" Alfred questions.

        "I-" why not, indeed? Dick isn't sure, he just suddenly got panicked, but then a  _brilliant_ idea strikes him. Dick grins cheekily up at Alfred. "I want wo play with hwem."

        Alfred's brow arches higher, this time in amusement. "I see. Then perhaps Master Bruce and the others will have their hands full? After all, caring for a toddler is no simple task, yes?"

        Dick understands what Alfred is implying. He wants Dick to make sure they take a break from their dangerous night activities -or at the very least go to bed earlier. And to not over work themselves with a case. Dick's grin stretches and he offers his little hand to Alfred. Alfred takes the hand and shakes it. "Deal," Dick laughs.

        Alfred's lips twitch. "Deal, Master Dick."

        Oh, man, this is going to be _fun._


End file.
